A multi-mode scheme may be a scheme where a single terminal processes at least two signals. Examples of a terminal using the multi-mode scheme may include a smart phone that uses both a wireless telephone service based on a 3G cellular mobile communication and a wireless Internet service based on a WiFi scheme, a cell phone that uses both a 3G communication service and a DMB broadcast service, and the like. Various types of terminal based on the multi-mode scheme are continuously provided, and are applied in a field of a ubiquitous device.
To support a multi-mode signal, a transceiver may use an antenna, a power amplifier (PA), and a circuit including a signal processor for each signal. As a number of service signals increase, a number of elements to be used by the transceiver increases and thus, a size of a device is larger, increasing a power consumption.